


A First

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [48]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-sex pillow talk between Inara and Kaylee</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> prompt - sweat

Kaylee had never seen Inara sweat before. The dripping of liquid down the small of her back fascinates her. She moves a hand to touch it, just wanting to verify that it is actually real. The wetness is tangible, like the feeling of her fingers inside Inara just minutes before. This is real.

“How was that?” Inara asks, sleepily. “I mean, for you?”

“Amazing.” Kaylee blushes. “I’ve never… been with someone so experienced.”

“I couldn’t tell.” Inara smiles.

Kaylee cannot stop the edges of her mouth from curling up. She is also unable to pull her gaze away from Inara.


End file.
